kovas_cofandomcom-20200214-history
School Stories
"Live in DYOM bitch!" ―Dario's popular catchphrase. School Stories, also known as "Dario102", are comedy mission series mainly developed by designers Mr. TongWah, Neongamer and Laucube. The project grew highly popular amongst the fans and viewers of AznKei who himself admitted to enjoying it. Most of the missions in these series do not shine quality and are relatively short, but there is quite a lot of them. In most cases, little effort has been invested in creating fluent and understandable dialogue, aswell as a script, but the designers never intended to take this project seriously, so every one of them designed whatever and however they wanted. Nonetheless, they were still cooperatively keeping track of the story about their representative college student heroes step by step taking down their former comment rival, Dario102. Story The story mainly takes place in a place called Switzerland College, which is located in what is originally known as the Los Santos Observatory. It's a school in which the whole story is based around, since almost all of the characters present in the story are students in it. The name "Switzerland College" was most likely inspired by the rumors of Dario himself living or attending college in Switzerland. Day by day, classes of all kinds of sort, including DYOM, are being held in this school, but the story rather focuses on the persistent conflict between friends LODoesGames (Laucube), Mr. TongWah, Neongamer, Martin Strada, RazorGaming, Jacob and their nemesis Dario, alongside his boyfriend Nicolas. Chris The Bully, Ryder, CJ, Sweet, Big Smoke and some others were seen in the college, but they hardly had any classes with the main protagonists. Besides the students, Principal Walter and teachers Rudy, Commie Ass Teacher, DYOM Teacher and the Teacher himself are the staff of Switzerland college. Sh76boony and his brother Kh98rooby are considered to be the almightys of DYOM, who had gained quite a lot of public influence where it leads to them playing a major role later on as the unending war develops. These characters are considered to be the real originals, since a lot more people were introduced later on in the story. School Stories is mostly based on Dario's initial rise to power and his vandetta against the protagonists of the story, putting the former as the base villain. Furthermore, the simple college life is only portrayed in the first chapters before the whole state of San Andreas is endangered by Dario's influence, after which the heroes mainly focus on their war, rather than their education. Trivia * School Stories: The Ballad of Gay Dario is the only known DLC for School Stories, which only consists of one single mission made by MartZ2. The project of TBoGD was supposed to contain atleast more than a few missions, but unfortunately was never finished. However, the mission consists of 100 objectives respectively, portraying a fragment of alternative story for the main series. * Some characters from the series were based on personas from games and movies other than GTA San Andreas. Tony Montana from "Scarface" is probably the most notable example of this. Image Gallery Lol1.png|One of the first classes seen in School Stories with a notably small ammount of students. lol2.png|More characters are introduced in the story as it develops and the interest for the project grows. lol3.png|One of the missions created by a college student during DYOM class. lol5.png|The narrator of the mission can sometimes be very interactive. dario.png|The mission series are no stranger to occasional extreme yet irrational language. clonemachine.png|Gay Clone Machine 7000. __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:School Stories